


Burnt Pancakes? (H2OVanoss)

by Swimmming



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Evan can't cook, First Meeting, Fluff, Jonathan eats it anyways, M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimmming/pseuds/Swimmming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanoss makes breakfast that's terrible and Jonathan eats it because he's not about to let his feelings get hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Pancakes? (H2OVanoss)

When Evan thought about meeting Jonathan he thought it'd be slow motion, picture perfect amazing... But it wasn't. Jonathan was supposed to come pick him up from the airport at 10Am, but instead misheard him and thought he meant 10PM. Jonathan had been woken by Evan calling asking where he was only to find out he was still asleep. After rushing to get dressed and grab Evan he finally arrived an hour later. Evan still thought it was cute either way. Even if it wasn't the picture perfect slow motion movie seen Delirious was everything he had pictured average height, toned, black fluffy hair, chiseled jaw, black studded ears with a tattoo covering his arm and chest. Jonathan was gorgeous. Wearing tight fitting black jeans and a tight fitting 'I'm the real delirious' shirt he was the H2O delirious he know and loved. 

When first approaching the subject about Evan staying over for the weekend to visit a conference for a gaming company he was hesitant, he didn't want to freak out or push Jonathan into something he most definitely wasn't ready for so when he said yes he was taken a back. "What" Evan managed to blurt out. "I said yes you idiot!" " but why? I thought you'd want to keep you anonymity?" " well of course I do but so long as you don't go vlogging my face and posting it I think we'll be fine." " wow, just, I was all ready to be rejected..." " hahahaha, you dork when do you leave?" " um the 28th I should arrive at 10" " alrighty if that's everything I think I'll need to prepare cause some little owl will be staying over" Jon teased. " yeah, alright see ya man!" 

At the airport Evan was not expecting to have some stud muffin come waltzing up and suppose him. Even less so was he expecting said man to be his long time Internet and gaming companion The H2Odelirious. "Holy fucking shit! It's you! And God damn! What have you been hiding from us!?" Delirious merely laughed in response. " likeness dude, I'm expecting some greasy 47 year old man to come riding in on his motorized mobility scooter and yet god damn! Like look at you!" " yeah... So I've been told.." Delirious mumbled out he was getting flustered now from all of Evans gawking. " Christ come give me a hug man!" Evan could've killed Jon in that hug had Jon not been responding in a similar manner. The two stood amidst the airport hugging for what felt like hours just breathing in all that was the other. Although they had never met it seemed as though they had known each other forever. Releasing Evan took one more solid glance at his best friend that he could finally put a face to. Jonathan grabbed one of Evans bags " well, what are you waiting for! I know my ass is great but you don't have all day" Jonathan winked. Evan nearly died in the spot whether from laughter or shock nobody knows. As Jonathan started walking nobody would say but Evan was most definitely checking out 'dat booty because God damn was it fine. 

In the car the boys covered everything from what it's like in North Carolina to weather to GTA V to Jon's dog a golden retriever named Maxwell. Finally arriving Evan looked out upon jones house. It was a quaint little home on the outskirts of town, two story's with a veranda and spacious fenced yard. The main floor housed a kitchen and dining room of the side of it, a large living room, an office with his gaming set up and a washroom, the second floor had three bedrooms and two washrooms. Overall it was the perfect family home and quite large for just Jonathan. "It's amazing" Evan gawked, his home similar in size was nice however too large and empty for him he enjoyed the houses that felt like home, that felt happy, Jonathan's house was a happy home. "Yeah, it's great just too big for just me, Luke pretty much lives here half the time so he's pretty much got one of the rooms with half of his things in it. You'll be taking the other, just upstairs to the left." " great thanks" " oh, and my rooms directly across the hall" Jonathan yelled up to Evan. After unpacking Evan joined Jonathan in the kitchen. " what are you up to?" Evan questioned. " just about to start making breakfast since I just woke up" Jonathan laughed. "Here let me it's the least I can do for having you house me for the weekend." " are you sure? Can you even cook?" Jon laughed. "Hey! Of course I can cook! I'll prove it to you" and so Evan started cooking pancakes as Jonathan had already pulled out the ingredients. "... Alright well see, in the mean time I'm going to grab a quick shower, please don't burn the house down you crazy owl." Jonathan giggled. Although Evan lived on his own with the exception of passing girlfriends he really couldn't cook well, he could just it always tasted terrible. Pancakes were definitely one of the things he would burn, no question about it. Now however he somehow had to perfect them so he could prove Jonathan wrong. 

When Jonathan returned from his quick shower he did notice the kitchen appeared to be in one piece. Evan Sat at the table with syrup, butter, and berries pulled out beside the plate of obviously burnt pancakes. Trying to hide his laughter he joined Evan who had been previously reading the paper unaware of the hot shirtless man infront of him. "Ahem!" " hmm, OH WHOA!" Evan jumped. He was not prepared to see shirtless Jonathan his first day here. "I understand I'm hot and all Evan but really, can't you keep yourself under control" Jonathan mocked relentlessly. Stuttering and blushing Evan said " hey- I- I you'd be doing the same you shameless flirt!" "Touché owl man touché." " How would you like it if I took of my shirt too? And we both sat here huh?" Evan mocked. " I think it'd be fine. Why don't you? Hm.". Evan was taken aback by his comment but didn't stop from taking off his shirt at the table and throwing it beside him showing off his clearly defined 6-pack and toned tanned skin. Jonathan was now the blushing schoolgirl as he shamelessly checked out his best friends abs." As lovely as you look, pancakes I do believe need to be eaten!" " I believe the saying your looking for is 'I NEED FOOOOOOOOOOD!'" Evan laughed. Although the pancakes tasted horrible the two ate and chatted about day to day events and caught up while obviously checking each other out. 

After finishing up and Evan insisting on doing the dishes Jonathan snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist putting his face in the crook of Evans neck placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. " well I must say those were some lovely pancakes darling" Jonathan giggled. " what on earth are you talking about! I know full well I burnt them so don't play that game! I give in I can't cook." Evan groaned. " hey it's alright could've been worse" " how, they were burnt!" " you didn't set my house on fire" Jonathan winked. " now I don't know about you but I'm tired and would like to sleep would you care to join me m'lady?" "Did you Jonathan Denis just ask if I Evan Fong would like to come snuggle with you?!" Evan gasped. " I don't know, did I?" Jonathan winked and ran off with Evan hot on his feet. Let's just say Evan didn't manage to make it to the conference the following day.


End file.
